


Scars

by HazelNeedsSomeHelp



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Lots of Angst, Other, Zane is trans and fl4k already knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNeedsSomeHelp/pseuds/HazelNeedsSomeHelp
Summary: Zane can't sleep, so he goes to the bar to get drunk. Instead he finds Fl4k and vents about his sadness.
Relationships: FL4K/Zane Flynt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my phone notes so dont judge me

Zane sighed and rolled out of his cot, finally giving up on sleep. He'd only been trying to block out his thoughts and get some damn shut eye for four hours now. What is it they say? Luck of the Irish? Zane wished for a cup-full of that right now. Or a bottle-full. Either works.

He lazily pulled on his coat and some publicly decent pants, then headed out into the depths of Sanctuary III. He didn't care that the shirt under his jacket was torn and revealed some of his pale skin, and some scars from various scenes. None of that mattered to him anymore.

Oh no, someone will see a scratch. Everyone's got those. Maybe someone will be suspicious of the long ones under his pecs that trailed up slightly, but their concerns weren't his business.

He hoped to find himself anywhere other than Moxxxi's, but expecting that much of him was a far reach. It was late, nearly two AM, so the bar was practically empty-- spare the bartender Moxxi. A handful of men sat scattered at tables and the bar, a couple of whom were passed out drunk. Zane envied them.

But a familiar figure stood out to him. Or, well, two figures, really. A tall, large as all hell robot with a thick coat was sitting in a booth, their back turned to the Irishman. One of their pets, the skag, lay sleeping at their feet, poking out from the booth.

Zane thought "feck it" and walked over, plopping into the bench across from Fl4k. The robot glanced at Zane, then back at the glass bottle in their hands. They had no mouth, Zane noted, so how could they drink? Perhaps Moxxi-- in her tired, two AM state-- gave them a drink without thinking. 

"You're awake." Fl4k commented. Their voice was grumbly and deep, it resonated within Zane's head and made his ears feel like they were vibrating. 

"That's nothin' out o' the norm. For me, at least." Zane replied. 

He vaguely motioned to the beer, and Fl4k offered it over. Zane didn't give it a second thought-- though he really should have, it is two AM after all-- before chugging half the bottle. He let out a low groan as he set it down. He didn't enjoy the taste of rakk ale, never did, but this wasn't about the taste. It was the feeling. 

"You are upset. What is wrong?" Fl4k asked, their voice almost monotone. Though Zane could swear it raised in pitch at the end, almost sounding concerned.

"That's blunt."

"I am not equipped to, as humans say, 'sugar coat' things."

"Ya don't need to be equipped with somethin' to be soft, ya just need to learn it."

"Robots aren't made to learn. We can't." If Zane knew better, he'd say Fl4k was upset.

"Ya learned to be self aware. And to hunt, and domesticate. Yer evolvin' faster than any human ever has."

Fl4k went quiet for a moment, their eye closing slightly. They then blinked and refocused on Zane. 

"You never told me what is wrong, the reason for you to be awake at such hours."

"Why do ya care?"

"You keep avoiding the question."

"You keep buggin' me about it."

"I am programmed to help people, despite my passion of ending them. When I see an ally isn't well, I wish to help them."

Zane sighed and took another long drink. The bottle hit the table a little hard, earning a glance from Moxxi and a couple drunkards. They quickly lost interest, though, and went back to their precious tasks. 

"How would'ja even know if I needed help? Not that I do, I don't. But ya've sparked my interest."

Fl4k shrugged slightly. "I read body language, social cues, a disturbance of the norm. Right now, your left nipple and surgery scar is poking out of your shirt, yet you don't care. You've typically been one to cover your scars, especially those."

Zane's hand flew to cover his indecency. "H-how did ya kno-?"

"You're hair is also messier than usual, you didn't brush or style it. And you have bags under your eyes. Clearly you've been trying-- and failing-- to sleep, and finally gave up. Anyone who isn't asleep at two AM is either an insomniac, a rebel teenager, or has too much on their mind. The only that applies to you is the last one."

Zane frowned and looked away, pulling his jacket closed to hide his chest. "How did'ja know?"

"Know which part?"

"The scars. The surgery. How did you know?"

"Unless you dealt with a very odd swordsman, the only way you'd get scars like that would be top surgery. It also lines up with your higher pitched voice and your anger towards being referred to as female."

Zane bit his lip. He couldn't even reply with something snarky, Fl4k was spot on. 

"Ya could really tell all that?"

"It's in my programming. I've been doing it for years."

Zane nodded, finishing off the alcohol. He pushed the bottle to the side and let his head hang low. The skag at Fl4k's feet shuffled around and nudged Zane's leg. He patted its head and it let out a small huff before laying back down.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?"

Zane gave up. Fl4k could tell the important details just by looking at him, what's he got to hide? Besides, he was already feeling the buzz of drunkness-- or was it exhaustion?-- and wanted to jabber his guts out to ignore it.

"Well... When I was young, and me brothers were alive and kickin'-- which they did a lot, 'long with punchin' and bitin'-- they found out about, uh..." Zane paused. This was getting too personal, too fast. He sighed. Feck it. "Found out about me bein' trans. They weren't too big a fan at first, now they had to worry 'bout names and shite. For a long while, they purposely called me by me old name, just to be arses. Mam and pop said they were just young and didn't understand, but they were older than me!"

Zane's voice rose some, yet again gaining unwanted attention. He slouched some to try and hide himself, then continued talking.

"Me brothers were always... Rough. Nasty, fire obsessed fellas. They'd play games like 'dodge the blowtorch' and 'avoid the hot coals'. After I came out, it all got worse. Me parents said it was my fault, I provoked them. They made it a contest, who could hurt me worse? Who could make me cry the hardest?"

Zane sniffled, and suddenly realized he had started crying. Fl4k didn't say anything, but watched him closely. 

"It was traumatizing. I'm still scared'a fire, makes me shake and cry like a puppy all alone in da rain. Also hate small spaces, been locked in too many closets before. Cap and Baron, they always said it's where I shoulda stayed. Then they'd shove a blowtorch under the door and see how long I could dance."

Zane sniffled again. "I still have nightmares about it, and panic attacks. Makes it hard to sleep."

"That's... Horrible." Fl4k's voice wavered, they almost sounded human.

"No shite."

Fl4k then abruptly stood up, and moved to sit next to Zane on his bench. They awkwardly wrapped their arms around his shoulders, squeezing him slightly.

"What are ya doin'?" Zane asked, not sure how to feel about what was happening.

"I'm hugging you. I've been told it's a common way humans comfort one another during times of great stress or trauma."

Zane nodded and sighed. Fl4k didn't move, and Zane honestly enjoyed the presence of someone other than a sleeping figure next to him during blackout drunk nights on planets left behind. He let himself relax, which he didn't let himself do enough, and leaned into the robot.

Fl4k smelled strongly of dog treats, skag and jabber slobber, and metal. It was disgusting, yet slightly comforting. Zane knew it was a smell that would never change. Why would it? 

"You seem less sad now." Fl4k said, starting to pull away.

Without thinking, Zane grabbed Fl4k's coat and pulled them back against him. Fl4k froze for a moment, before getting the memo and hugging him again. 

"You enjoy this." Fl4k commented. Zane nodded. "That's good."

The stayed together for a few moments, but parted when Moxxi came over to them. A smirk played on her lips, but it wasn't malicious. It never was, with her.

"Heya sugar's, sorry to ruin your moment but the bar's closing for the night. See you tomorrow, though?"

"Tomorrow we have many duties on Promethea, so chances of that are low." Fl4k replied.

Zane rolled his eyes and smiled. "We'll make time, sugar." 

He copied Moxxi's suave tone. She laughed and walked off. Fl4k and Zane then left the bar, the skag following close behind. They made their way to the hall where everyones' rooms were, and stopped.

"Ah..." Zane's voice seemed to hitch in his throat, he blushed slightly. Admitting weakness wasn't something he enjoyed doing, yet here he was.

"What is the issue, Zane?" Fl4k said the man's names so effortlessly, like they were made to say it.

"Would you... Stay with me for the night? N-not in that kind of way! I just, with all in my head, and your arms-"

"You do not need to explain yourself." Fl4k patted Zane's shoulder. "I understand. I do not sleep, but I will lie with you to put your fears to rest. I will protect you."

Zane could feel himself starting to cry again, but repressed it and straightened up. Just the thought of having that odd robot by his side made him feel more confident. 

"I can't thank ya enough. But be warned: I've been known to sleep naked, every once and a while."

Zane laughed, and swore he could hear a deep chuckle come from Fl4k. Fl4k then nodded towards the door, which Zane opened, and they walked in together. And totally didn't walk in at the same time and get stuck for a moment.


End file.
